


We Don't Fight Fair - Severus Snape x Reader

by Lazylupe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Severus Snape - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Severus Snape - Freeform, Smut, severus snape smut, severus snape x student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazylupe/pseuds/Lazylupe
Summary: The Reader has been dreaming of a certain broody Professor doing a manner of all things naughty. He uses Legillimency to find out why she is so sheepish.This is just a one shot at the moment but can be expanded if needed...Find me on Tumblr - Cleganegirl





	We Don't Fight Fair - Severus Snape x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is smutty... Talks of Smut... Smut implied... SMUTTTTT

The sun hadn't even made its way over some of the castle turrets yet. However, you were already dressed, uniform on, skirt slightly higher than mandatory and shirt buttons only half done. Your tie lay lazily knotted on your chest, giving the perfect excuse for anyone to look at your cleavage. The other students hadn't even started to stir, yet your hair was brushed back off your face, your bangs slightly messy at the front. Your teeth and breath were all fresh and clean.  
You longed for more sleep, felt jealous of the others lying upstairs without so much as a worry. Alas, after the dream you experienced last night you didn't dare go to sleep again. Imagine, going back to sleep, seeing the things you saw, feeling the things you felt, heaven forbid you had another orgasm over a man you'd never be able to have touch you.  
The images flashed through your mind, the way his face loomed into yours, the way his skin felt, his smell, the moans that you drew from his mouth... You knew you were in big trouble but you couldn't help it, you had been crushing on that Tall dungeon bat since your first year at Hogwarts.  
The morning stayed as a giant blur as your mind only ever recapped that dream, you sat in the great hall not eating or drinking but merely trying to remember how he sounded as he commanded you to do these things to him. How he was forceful but with a loving soothing tone. You knew if you carried on you'd never make it through the day, you had his lesson first, how would you look him in the face again?  
You entered the dungeons with your fellow classmates. It was cold and dark, even though the winter sun was bright in the sky. The door to the potions class was open, everyone filed in one after the other and took their normal seats, the ones that had been assigned to them the first day back in school after the summer holiday. Yours was at the front, in the corner. You liked being there, it gave you enough cover to admire your potions master at work but also, put you in his line of vision.  
Whilst everyone chatted and joked on you straightened your blouse, and got the essentials out of your bag, your too busy fussing with one of your buttons on your shit, it was only half done up which made the others bunch out and a larger portion of your bussom to be on revealed. You were so busy trying to correct this that you hadn't noticed the tall shadowy figure stood leaning against the door frame of the entrance into his office. He, however, had noticed you, his onyx eyes watched your delicate fingers dance across the buttons, the way you sighed and your breasts moved with each breath. The hairs on the back of your neck prickled, the feeling caused you to look up, your heart gave a lurch as you saw him standing there, watching you.  
With a weak smile, you folded your hands into your lap and tried to remember the proper care of blast ended skrewts. Your brain was moving at a snail's pace, your cheeks flushing red, and his eyes still not leaving your face.  
After what felt like an eternity you say him sweep into the classroom, "here is me thinking that the last year of Hogwarts you'd know by now to get your quills and parchment out. Shameful." He looked at you, down to your chest and then to your parchment already out on the desk, "five points to Y/H because Miss Y/N has been ready for the last ten minutes."  
Your face burned as the blood rushed to your cheeks, had the worst teacher in Hogwarts given you house points? Had his sneering to your other classmates been a backhanded compliment to you?  
Your head swam, with thoughts of him, his silky voice and how it made you feel. He sat down behind his desk after giving the command to copy off of the blackboard, he had his quill in hand as he started grading papers. You scratched out the words from the board onto your parchment, copying his writing, admiring the way his letters seem to swirl together, fancy for a man.  
You leaned your head onto the palm of your hand, eyes darting from board to parchment until you caught the sight of your crush, black hair framing his white pasty skin, the black of his eyes drawn to his parchment, and the flesh of tongue pink and wet sticking between his lips as he concentrated.  
That tongue, his tongue, so pink and moist, brought back memories from the night before, how it felt roaming around your body, swirling around your nipples, diving into your hot and dripping core, tasting your juices and lapping at your sensitive bud.  
The heart in your chest was threatening to break out of its convines with how hard it was beating, your palms were warm and sweaty and your thighs clenched tight as the heat pooled between them. You needed a release, but not be yourself, by him, you watched his hands work around the quill, the way his fingers seemed to hold it tightly, those long slender fingers. Your brain ran away once more, thinking how they'd feel tangled in your hair, touching your neck, fingering your pussy. Shit, you needed to get out of here, you needed to leave before you did something you regretted.  
You looked up from his fingers and to his face, that face, the one you'd dreamt about almost every night for the past three years, those cheekbones, that long nose, those onyx eyes. Black as the night sky, how they always looked sad and distant, yet however today they didn't, they were looking right at you, shit, right at you? Oh god, how? Why? Jesus, how long had he been looking, you examined his face for any sign of anger but alas, there was none just a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. My god, did he know? No, no, he couldn't, could he? How could he? For goodness sake, Y/N get a grip, he can't read minds, can he? No of fucking course he can't.  
To your relief the school bell rang loud and clear throughout the castle, You were too busy packing your belongings back into your bag to listen to any words he was saying, you needed to leave, and leave now. You took your place behind all of the students who were busy fighting for freedom out of the door. Everyone had left, making their way to their next lesson as you were about to leave the cold dungeon room you felt a hand wrap around your wrist, saw another cold slender hand shut the door before you could reach for it, his body pressed against your back, his mouth inches from your ear, "Did you think those things on purpose? Hoping I'd be reading them? Because by god I did!"  
You squeaked, "no sir, not on purpose, I couldn't stop myself."  
His breath tickled the back of your neck as his hand left your wrist and made its way to your breast, pinching a nipple between his thumb and index finger, "meet me after classes, here, tonight 6 pm sharp!"  
You moaned a low moan, and nodded, "yes sir! Whatever you want!"  
"Good girl," and with a slight nibble to your neck, he turned and strode into his office, leaving you to rush to your next lesson, panting for breath, skin prickled pink with arousal and soaking wet panties.


End file.
